An angel spy
by EmberVR
Summary: Ember is the strongest spy of the facility... What happens when she get's a mission to protect a highschool for superpowered teens while being under cover! Drama! with OcxOc , Ikari, contest and pokeshipping! first fanfic -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so give some tips and advice, sorry for any misspeling, i'm not the best at English.**

 **You can make constructive criticism! I got inspired to wright this story because of the fanfic The heath lies from**

RogueCupcake, **check it out ^^, i'll use some stuff of it but the rest is original!**

 **Thanks and review please!^^**

 **I do not own pokemon! (sadly)**

Chapter 1 – Mission and introductions

 **No one's P.O.V**

In one of the training rooms of the spy agency, a girl with red hair was training. This girl is named Ember Fireflight, she is 16 years old, with a freaky eye colour (violet with hints of silver) and the best spy of the agency.

 **Ember P.O.V**

I was training hard in the fight simulator, all the grunts were coming at me, and then I got struck by a lightning bolt from one of them.

"Dammit..."I muttered.

"Agent angel, please report to the office."

"Yay another mission, finally something to get me out of this training facility" I thought, shutting down the training game.

I walked out of the training room and looked if no one was nearby. I do that because I'm the strongest spy with powers of our facility, and only the boss knows how I look like. All this is secret because I'm a level 10 angel and that is very rare. You see, in this world, some people have powers, and they are ranked in how powerful the person is. Level 10 is the highest. Normally, a person only has one type of power, but there are exceptions you can be a special because you got an extra gift or you have to be an angel. Depending on how high level you are (you can be a level 1 angel, but that's like a normal level 7) you are powerful. As a level 10 angel myself I have the 4 basic elements (fire, water, earth, air) in me and psychic powers. I can also see and control aura. And as they call me I can grow wings that give me flying abilities and super speed. From what I know there are only 2 more level 10 angels beside me, and one of them Is unknown ( I'm also unknown). The known angel is a women named Cynthia, that I believe is the principal of L.R.H.P.A. (La Rousse High Power Academy, a school for teens with powers).

Being for sure that no one is around, I let my wings come out and start flying to the office as fast as I could.

Arriving there I thought:

"5 seconds, not bad, I was faster than last time"

You should know that the office is on the other side of the building.

I smiled at that thought and opened the double doors.

 **No one's P.O.V**.

Ember walked in and took a seat in front of the desk.

The boss looked up and smiled at his best spy.

"You're wondering why you're here, right?" He asked.

"I presume another mission." Ember responded.

"Yes you're right, you're mission is to assist team elemental on their mission."

"Why do they need my assistance, they are like the best team here in the agency?" She wondered.

"Yes they are indeed, but they need help because they need more people to cover everything and they are not the most powerful there."

"OK, then where are they?"

The boss grinned "They are at L.R.H.P.A. The girls are in the elite house where you will be joining them because they are one of the most powerful in the school, but when you go there you will be. And I have arranged that you'll have a special training session with the principal Cynthia because she is a level 10 angel too."

"Cool, haven't been to a school for a while." Ember grinned too. "When am I leaving?"

"You'll leave in 10 minutes for the plane, because it's a 4 hour flight."

"And all my stuff?" Ember panicked.

"It's already packed. You will only need to get you're pokemon."

"OK, can I give the team a little bit of psychic power so they can use telepathy and read minds?"

"Sure you can, you're dismissed"

 **Ember P.O.V**.

"Highschool" I muttered. This is going to be good especially because I'll be the strongest student.

I summoned my wings and flew towards my personal Pokemon training area.

"Hey guys!" I greeted my Pokemon. "I have a new mission and I want some of my strongest Pokemon... OK, I think I'll get lucario of course, gardevoir, serpirior, empoleon, latias and arcanine, I'll take eevee too because I think that we can get you evolved into a glaceon." As I recalled them and put them in my necklace.

"Ok, I'm done! Snorlax and munchlax please don't start another civil war." I sweat dropped at that comment.

"Bye guys" I said as I teleported to the jet.

"Welcome agent angel, I hope you have a good flight" the captain greeted me.

"Thanks josh, we can leave" I thanked him.

 **In the air...**

"What should I wear?" I asked myself.  
" OK, this outfit rocks!"I had put on a above knee length black skirt with white dots, a pair of workout breech leggings that go to just under the skirt and a black and white shirt with a hearth on it. I also put on my favourite sneakers that are white and the colour of my hair (red). To finish the look I took my Pokemon necklace with the ying yang symbol and a pair of big black sunglasses.

I put my white pack back near the door and went to take a seat and wait until we got there.

-Time skip-

 **Ember P.O.V.**

"This is you're captain speaking, we are landing in 5 minutes."

I yawned. "Wow, this school is big." I looked through the window of the plane and saw a beautiful big, white building in the middle with sport fields to the side and gardens too. I sighed as I saw all the student standing around the airplane. I think I drew a little too much of attention. Well let's make a good first impression, shall we?

The plane door slowly opened, as I put my sunglasses on, and smiled.

I looked at the crowd and slowly made my through them, ignoring all the stares I was getting and reading some thought's while doing so.

" _Ooooh, the new girl is hot!"_

" _I'd like a piece of that!"_

I rolled my eyes at that thought.

" _I wonder if she's strong, because those looks will only work if she's strong…"_

I smiled.

I walked through the school doors and found the secretary.

"How can I help you, miss?" the assistant asked.

"I would like to know where the principal's office is. I'm the new student." I said in return.

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you… the principal's office is right down that corridor" pointing at a corridor to the left of the secretary.

I thanked the assistant and walked to the office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a voice say.

 **No one's P.O.V**.

"Come in" the principal said. "You can seat there" pointing at a chair in front of the desk.

"First of all, welcome to La Rousse High Power Academy, I'm the principal, but call me Miss Cynthia, welcome Miss Fireflight." She said while smiling.

Ember nodded and smiled in return.

"Or should I say agent angel" she added with a grin.

"So you know why I'm here right?" Ember said with a smile. "Oh, and it's an honour to finally meet someone of my kind!" She added.

Cynthia smiled too. "The honour is all mine…Here is your schedule, dorm/house key and a map of the school. Because you're an angel and level 10, you'll be the strongest student here. Later this week I'll call you to my office for some special training."

"Thank you for your time for training!" Ember exclaimed.

"No problem, now go… oh and for I forget, in the elite house are your colleges and 4 more boys, now the house will be complete." Leading Ember to the door.

"Thanks, and bye" Ember said before walking to the bathroom nearby.

Ember P.O.V.

I walked to the bathroom to teleport myself in front of the elite house.

"Wow, that's a big house for only 8 people!" I thought.

I smiled and teleported myself to my new room.

I like my room. In the middle was a big window with silver curtains, the walls where painted violet with some random silver roses on the walls. In the right corner is my queen sized bed, on the left I have a corner sofa that's white and my acoustic and electric guitars next to it. In the middle there is a big violet oval carpet. On the left side, next to the guitars is my corner desk with all my school stuff, there is also the door to my privet bathroom. In the right corner next to the door I have my walk in closet. To finish it off next to my closet I have a vanity table and a "special" full sized body mirror. ( **A/n: You'll know soon why it's special!** )

I smiled as I looked at my room.

"I'm sensing a sound barrier coming from the next room" I said to myself. I smirked, let's have some fun. I turned myself invisible and teleported to the other room. I saw 3 girls sitting.

 **Misty's P.O.V**.

"Girls, I called you here for a meeting because I have some good news!" I said while smiling.

"What is the big news misty?" may asked.

"The boss called me to say that he's sending another spy to come help!" I exclaimed.

"Finally! A bit of help, now are we even with boys, right?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes, the boss said that she's going to be an elite…. She could arrive any minute!" I confirmed while smiling.

"I'm already here!" a voice said out of nowhere.

We all jumped up in surprise, when we heard the voice.

"Where are you?" dawn asked.

The voice giggled "Sorry about that"

Right in front of us was now standing a girl with beautiful red hair and really weird eyes, they were violet with some silver in it. She was holding a hand forward to shake.

I shook her hand.

"Hey, the name is Ember Fireflight, or agent angel…" she added with a smile.

Our eyes widened at the name of agent angel. She was known over the whole agency as best solo spy, to the girls she was a legend.

"And it's an honour for me to meet the top 1 team of the agency!" she continued.

"WE…. The top team… no… there are betters then us" may said.

Ember smiled and nodded no.

"Did the boss say that?" I asked.

"Yes he did!" she responded.

"Ok, let me start over and do a proper introduction." She continued with genuine smile. "I'm Ember Fireflight, codename angel, I'm 16 years old and I'm a level 10 angel. They say best solo spy, but I have still much to learn." Ember introduced herself. "And I hope to get some experience in a team, and I like you guys" she said smiling.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you and I think we all like you too." I greeted and getting nods from dawn and may. "I'm misty waterflower, and they are dawn Berlitz and may maple, we are all 16, and or codenames are aqua*points at herself*, wind*points at dawn* and flame*points at May*.

"Cool you guys have elemental powers!" she exclaimed fist bumping into the air.

We laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm water, dawn's air and May is fire!"

"And we are all level 9!" May added with a smile.

"Ok now let's sit down I have some questions about the mission and the school." Ember said while sitting on the floor.

We nodded and sat on the floor too.

 **Ember's P.O.V.**

I ordered all my thoughts and asked:

"Ok, who is the leader of the mission?"

"I am." Misty said. "Aren't you going to be the leader because you're the strongest?"

"NO!" I exclaimed. "I respect that you're the leader and I'm not taking the lead, I'll be like dawn and may" I added with a smile.

They smiled back and nodded.

"Second question… Am I now in the team?" I said with a playful grin.

They looked at each other and smiled at me, all 3 saying "OF COURSE"

I smiled mysteriously. They looked at me in confusion.

"Since I'm on the team, I'm going to give you a small gift…" looking in their eyes.

"What gift?" dawn asked confused.

"I'm giving you enough psychic energy so you can use telepathy and read minds!" she smiled.

Misty, Dawn and May looked at each other in shook, but then squealed in excitement.

"Give each other your hand and close your eyes because the light is a bit blinding." I ordered

They did as told and grabbed my hand.

I closed my eyes and said: "I, Ember Fireflight, level 10 angel, give here by a bit of my psychic powers to Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, enough to give them telepathy and the power of mind reading."

 **No one's P.O.V.**

There was a blinding light, and all the girls were floating in the air with a pink glow. Then they all fell on the ground, all of them laughing really load.

May and Ember where almost with tears in their eyes!

 _Hello, test test 123…._ Dawn said through telepathy.

 _HELLOOOOOOOO!_ May said over excited.

 _PLEASE, don't yell… it gives a stupid headache…_ Ember pointed out.

 _Thanks ember!_ Misty thanked.

 _Yes thank you!_ Both Dawn and May said.

 _No problem… one more thing you can also send images and videos from what you see to each other, I normally use it if I'm really bored in class._ Ember grinned.

 _That's a great idea, we can keep in touch during boring classes!_ Dawn was very happy with that.

"Ok, I'll let you try the mind reading later, lets continue with questions." Ember spoke up.

"Sure!" they all said.

"So, do you guys have a training area for the martial arts and stuff?" She continued.

"Sadly, no we don't…" May looked Ember in the eyes and grinned "You have one for us, don't you?"

Ember giggled and nodded. She silently gave each of them a small box.

"What's in here?" Dawn asked.

"I'll show you… whose room is this?" Ember asked.

"Mine!" Misty answered.

"Ok, can I have your box?"

"Sure…" Misty said confused.

Ember looked around the room and saw a good spot and walked to it, opening the box, there was a little light coming out and Ember put the open box against the wall. Then, magically, there appeared a full sized body mirror.

"Cool, but how does that help with a training area?" Dawn asked.

Ember grinned and walked straight through the mirror to disappear.

May immediately went after her, then dawn and finally misty. They appeared in a dark room.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"Welcome to your new training facility!" Ember said switching on the light.

All of them, even ember, gasped at the sight. There was a training field for battles, for man to man and pokemon to pokemon, a big pool, an area where were mats spread on the floor, and an area to do an obstacle course. To finish it off there was a room where there was a table with a build in touch screen TV, for meeting and discussion's.

"O" Misty started.

"M" May continued in a shock mode.

"G" Dawn squealed!

"The mirrors are for vanity and passage ways to this room! Only we can enter!" Ember said super excited.

"Three words…you're a genius!" Dawn said jumping up and down

"Ok girls, since we have almost the same schedule, after we come here for some special training… I want to teach each of you at least one super powerful trick!" Ember exclaimed. "You can customize your mirror if you want."

They all looked at each other, with the excitement filling the air.

"I have one last question? Or maybe two… who are the 4 guys living with us?" Ember asked.

"The first guy is named Ash Ketchum, he is really dense and does anything for food; His power is electricity and a level 9" Misty said.

"The second guy is _Andrew_ Hayden, but prefers to be called Drew, he is arrogant and really confident; His power is Earth/nature and is also a level 9" May added.

Dawn then shrugged and continued "The third guy is Paul Shinji, he is quiet and arrogant, and likes to call me troublesome…" Misty and may laughed quietly and Ember giggled. "What's so funny about that? Well, continuing, his power is shadow/dark and also a level 9."

"The last guy is a special…" Ember grinned at that. "His name is Jason Jade and his powers are ice and he can control aura, a level 9." Misty ended.

"Finally some competition in aura!" Ember exclaimed, letting the girls looking at her confusion "Sorry I forgot to tell you I can also control aura."

They nodded.

"No problem, only one thing to add, because they are the elite and the most _handsome_ guys in the school they have a lot of fangirls." Dawn sarcastically said on the handsome part.

"Thanks for the warning, I guess? I need to ask you guys one more thing." Ember responded.

"What is it?" May asked.

"Keep it a secret that I'm an angel to the guys until homeroom, were I'll be introduced. I want to you guys to take a picture when I say, so we can later laugh at their faces!" Ember said with a grin

"Girl that is an awesome idea!" Misty said.

"Well, I asked all my questions for now, so can we surprise the guys with my entrance in the elite house?" Ember asked with an innocent smile.

"You have a plan don't you?" Misty asked with a grin

"Of course I do! I'm going to turn invisible and walk with you guys to the living room, then you ask the guys if they heard about the new student, so I can hear there reaction's and enter at the correct time…" Ember concluded her plan with an evil smile.

"You are evil and I like it" Dawn said. "Let's do it!"

We all put our hands together in the middle and shouted

"TEAM ELEMENTAL"

 **Ember P.O.V.**

We all left the training area and ended up in misty's room again.

"Ok, let's start the plan" I said turning invisible.

They nodded and putting on a boring face, while walking to the living room, where they found the guys.

"Hey guys did you hear that there is a new student?" Dawn asked

"No" was the short response Paul said.

"We know that it's a girl and she's the completing elite…" May added.

This got the boys attention.

"I hope she's nice." Said the ever so dense ash.

"Hm, a new elite? She'll be probably a fangirl in at least than 30 seconds when seeing or perfect faces" Drew said arrogantly.

"Of course! And she's probably weak" Jason added and Paul approved that with an "Hn".

"This is the perfect time to step in" I thought.

"One: I'll never be a fangirl and two: I'm not weak" I said out loud.

The faces the guys made were hilarious, the girls were laughing out loud, because they took a picture of their faces.

"Show yourself!" Jason said really angry.

I appeared right in the middle of the girls and high-fived them.

"I told you this plan would work." I said as I grinned at the girls and they grinned back.

"Who are you?" drew said arrogantly

"Sorry for not making a proper introduction!" I said sarcastically, not sorry at all. "The names Ember Fireflight, I'm 16 and the concluding elite from this house!"

Paul said angrily "You're probably still weak!"

Dawn, May and Misty looked at Paul with a look that said "Are you crazy?"

Drew noticed this and asked me "What is your power level and power?"

I smirked and answered "My powers level is 10…"

All the boys looked at me in disbelief, but I showed them my ID where it confirmed that I was a level 10 but I held my finger on the part of the powers.

The guys came back from their shock moment and Jason asked

"And what's your power?" he asked suspicious.

"That for us to know and you to find out!" Me and the girls said in unison as we high fived.

The guys were taking it in very slowly. I smirked at them.

"You guys know me now, so introduce yourself please!" I ordered

They grunted but did what told.

"I'm ash Ketchum, I'm 16 and my power is electricity, level 9." Ash introduced himself.

"I'm The Drew Hayden, also 16 and my power is Earth/nature, level 9" he said cockily giving me a rose.

I looked at the rose then at drew, and back at the rose I could swear I could feel his smirk from here. Then I let out my eevee and shooed her to the garden with the rose, then we heard an explosion and the rose was destroyed.

Drew looked at me then at my eevee then at me again, and I rolled my eyes. The guys snickered at drew.

"The name's Paul Shinji, level 9 with power of shadow's." he said briefly

"And I'm Jason Jade, I'm a level 9 too and I control aura and have the power of ice" he said while looking at me with a smirk. I smirked back evilly and that scarred him a bit I could feel it with my aura.

"Ember, want to go to the mall and then eat there, so we can celebrate you being with our group?" Dawn asked me.

"Sure, it's better than the awkward silence that's going on, and it's some girl time" I smiled at them.

 **No one's P.O.V**.

The girls left and that let the guys just starring at their respective girl sharing one thought…

" _She sure is different…"_

 **End of the first chapter! Yay! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is another chapter, i'm feeling inspared a bit this week soooooo... yeah!**

 **Please enjoy and review! ^^**

 **Chapter 2**

 **May's P.O.V.**

As we were walking through the garden to get to the mall, I thought of what happened a view minutes ago. I started to giggle to myself as I saw the picture of Drew's face of disbelief on my phone. The others looked at me funny.

"Sorry! I'm just laughing at Drew's face in this!" I said.

Ember looked at me with a sly smirk "May... Do you like Drew?"

"NO! I don't like grasshead! I shouted.

"Are you sure? You two make the cutest couple!" Dawn slyly added.

"No we don't...You shouldn't be talking Dawn, I could say the same thing for you and Paul!" May said with a smirk, as Dawn blushed.

May continued "Or Misty and Ash! Or even Ember and Jason... I saw him looking at you like you were a goddess!"

"What I didn't even notice that! And I don't like him!" Ember exclaimed while her face flushed scarlet.

"So why is you're face really red..."Misty added smirking.

"I don't ..." Ember started but fell because she bumped into someone.

"Hey newbie, say sorry immediately because you bumped into me!" a snobbish voice said.

I growled lowly at that voice. The girls in front of us were the heads of the guy's fanclub and there #1 fan. Vanessa for Jason, melody for ash, Brianna for drew and Ursula for Paul.

 _"Girls don't say I'm an elite, I want to see something"_ Ember said to us through her mind.

"And why are you hanging out with the elite? Vanessa added snobbishly.

"Because they are my friends, so what? And I'll think about saying sorry to you!" Ember pointed at Vanessa.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vanessa shouted really angry.

"You're excused." Ember said casually while looking at her nails in boredom.

I was really trying not to laugh at Vanessa's face, who looked angry and shocked at the same time. Her crew was shocked.

"I bet you are not even strong… I challenge you to a battle, trainer and pokemon!" Vanessa said angrily.

"Challenge accept, but it has to wait until tomorrow after school, meet me at the stadium…" Ember said casually with an evil smirk on her face before turning away and doing a two finger good bye.

"Burn!" I said to the bitches (That's what we call them, the boys call them the sluts, but you'll see that later on) and followed Ember with Dawn and Misty behind me laughing.

"She'll pay for that!" Vanessa said to herself and her crew nodded in agreement.

 **Dawn's P.O.V.**

We were laughing, when we found Ember standing against a wall, waiting for us with a smile.

"That's how it's done!" I said to her while smiling.

She grinned "Shall we go eat and go home because I'm really sleepy and I want to look good tomorrow."

"Finally food!" May said excited.

Misty rolled her eyes and Ember and I chuckled as we walked to the mall.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

The girls went to eat at the mall, but they left to go home and to go to bed. When they arrived it was 10 o'clock and they went to bed for the next day.

 **The next morning, Monday. Dawn's P.O.V.**

Me, Misty and May were eating breakfast already ready to go.

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked.

Misty's eyes widened as she realized and face-palmed.

"We forgot to wake up Ember!" Misty exclaimed.

"You girls are such airheads" we heard Drew say, snickering.

"Well, you have 15 minutes to wake her up get dressed and get to class… so good luck!" Jason said arrogantly, but his eyes said that he wanted to wake her up. Luckily none of us noticed.

"Shut up Jason!" May said, running past them with me and misty right behind her.

"Ok, she is so going to kill us… but misty you need to wake her up with a water ball." I stated.

"I know… well let's enter together in 3…2…1…"Misty said while opening the door with a water ball in her hand and throwing it at a sleeping Ember.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Ember shrieked.

"Don't kill us, school starts in fifteen minutes!" I said defensibly.

Ember stared at us and then ran to her walk in closet while saying "Wait for me, 5 minutes"

We waited in her room and then she came out in a really cute outfit after 3 minutes. She had on a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt that said "Don't you trust me?" on it in a silver colour, a red jacked, a black hat on her head and a pair of White sneakers that made her taller. **(A/n I'm not good at describing outfits but I try xD)**

"Omg, that looks so cute!" I said.

"Thanks, now let's go." She said while grabbing her white backpack and going to the kitchen to eat something, at a normal paste.

"We have five minutes!" May yelled.

"We are so going to be late!" I said.

"No worries girls, you're talking to an angel after all…" Ember said smiling.

"Oh right, I forgot you can teleport!" Misty slapped her forehead.

Ember chuckled "Give me your hand and we shall go"

We gave her our hand and she teleported us to the girls bathroom next to the classroom.

 **No one's P.O.V**.

When they got out of the bathroom, people stared at Ember and whispered about her battle with Vanessa.

" _I guess news runs fast."_ Ember shrugged.

" _Don't worry you're going to cream her."_ Misty said _._

" _Thanks, now go inside and safe me a seat, I have to wait for the teacher outside."_ Ember smiled.

"Sure" May said.

"Oh and don't forget to take a picture of the guys faces!" Ember smirked.

Misty smirked back "Sure we won't forget."

 **With May, Misty and Dawn. May P.O.V.**

We walked into class and went to our usual seats but we saved one for Ember next to Dawn.

"You girls made it in time." Ash said smiling to us.

We smiled back.

"Hey, where's Ember?" Jason asked with a tone of concern.

Dawn looked at Jason and said with a smirk "Why are you so concerned, Jason?"

Jason fought a blush back "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are but I will not say anything more…"Dawn ended with a sly smirk "But she has to wait outside because she is new."

"Did you guys hear about the challenge?" Brendan said walking over with his friends (Brendan likes May, Kenny likes Dawn, Rudy likes Misty and Josh will like Ember), ignoring the guys death glares.

"What challenge?" Drew asked rudely because he didn't like Brendan with his crush on May.

"Oh, it's nothing special…" Misty interrupted.

"Nothing special?" Rudy asked amazed. "The new girl got challenged by Vanessa, she is going to get beaten up."

"I think it's going to be the other way around." May said confidently with a creepy smirk.

"Ok… Then will you girls join us to go watch?" Josh asked the girls, ignoring the guys' death glares completely.

"We were going to cheer for her anyways, but ok!" Misty said with a smile.

The girls turned to chat to each other not seeing nor hearing the boy's conversation.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Drew glared at Brendan who glared back.

Josh asked Ash "Is the new girl cute?"

Before Ash could respond Jason whispered/hissed to him "Back off…"

"Why should I? If you are saying that she must be cute… I'll get her before you!" Josh smirked

"Oh no you don't." Jason hissed and he was almost punching Josh in the nose but he got saved by their homeroom teacher. Josh smirked and Jason groaned but everyone quieted down for the teacher to speak.

"Hello everyone, today we have a new student joining us. Come on in." The Teacher said.

As Ember walked in there were some wolf-whistles heard. Josh jaw dropped because he know knew why Jason wanted her… She was hot! He wondered if she was as powerful as the girls said, that would be even better.

Ember smiled mysteriously and nodded to the girls who smirked back. Josh wondered what that meant.

"Introduce yourself please." The teacher asked Ember.

"Sure, Hey guys, the names Ember Fireflight, I'm 16 and the concluding elite of this school…"she smiled.

Everyone but the rest of the elites gasped at that. Josh looked shocked, now he knew why May said so confidently that she was strong.

"Good introduction, I'll let you guys ask questions." The teacher said and immediately many hands shoot up.

Ember grinned as she choose Misty, who nodded with a wink and asked "Could you tell all these lovely people what your powers are and your level?"

Ember responded with a grin "I'm a level 10…" Many jaw's dropped at that statement as they realized that she would be the strongest of the school.

Vanessa glared at her and said "You're probably a level ten with the power of teleportation"

The guys (I mean drew, ash, Jason, Paul, Kenny, Brendan, Rudy and josh) heard the girls mutter "Oh no she didn't!"

People laughed at Ember who was staring at Vanessa with fire in her eyes. Then she smiled evilly, scarring a lot of people.

"Do you really think that…"She said surprisingly in an angry tone.

Vanessa smirked evilly at Ember.

"Big mistake!" Ember shouted as she was engulfed in a blinding light, forcing everyone to look away.

When the light faded, Vanessa stopped smirking and everyone stopped laughing. Everyone, minus the girls who already knew, gasped in shock at the new girl. She had grown a pair of beautiful white wings. She nodded at the girls with a smirk and they smirked back trying to hold in their laughter of the pictures they took of the guys faces. All of them.

"Let me repeat." Ember said slowly "I'm one of the 3 level 10 angels in this world, and you, Vanessa, just made a bad enemy." Glaring at her. "I can't wait for our battle!" she added with an evil smirk and her wings disappeared. She then ignored all the stares and walked casually to the girls with a smirk on her face.

Ember looked at the boys and say shock. She then looked better at their faces and exploded in to laughter with Dawn, May and Misty joining her.

"OMG, look at your guy's faces!" Dawn said between the laughing

Ember calmed down but then looked curious to the guys she hadn't meet yet, her gaze stopped on Josh and he smiled back and gave her a wink. Ember looked away and blushed.

She asked Ash "Who are they?" pointing at them.

"They can introduce themselves." Ash said

"Sure we can Ash." Rudy said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rudy, that's Kenny, that's Brendan and that's Josh." Josh smiled at Ember and she smiled back with a blush creeping on her face.

The girls saw this and looked at each other with a smile, making a silent agreement to ask her about it but they were not the only one who saw. Jason was glaring at josh, for making the girl he liked blush. Josh glared back and his smirk said "I'm getting her!"

Paul broke the awkward silence by asking May "You knew about this didn't you?"

May smirked with the rest of the girls while nodding.

"Just remember one thing, keep Ember on your good side or it's like signing your own gravestone!" Dawn said darkly while looking at Ember who was looking around the classroom studying her surroundings.

The boys all gulped, even Paul, and nodded. "Hey Ember, good luck for your battle with Vanessa, cream her, we will be routing for you!" Kenny said

"Thanks Kenny and I will cream her!" she smiled at him.

The bell rang for the next class and everyone was getting their stuff.

Ember was getting her stuff when she noticed a flower inside her backpack, it was a silver rose **(A/n it's not the same as Drew's roses, Ember likes silver roses and they are very rare)** with a card that said "For a beautiful girl. –Josh". She smiled and put the rose in her hair. Josh was nearby to check and when he saw her smiling at the rose, he felt accomplished, then turned to Jason who was behind him and smirked "If you want her, you should make a move" and walked away with a Jason staring angrily at him.

-Time skip-

The girls met up with each other in front of the oak tree of the school, so they could go together to the stadium.

Dawn then suddenly squealed.

"What was that for Dawn?" Misty asked annoyed.

"Ember Fireflight, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ROSE?" She squealed and point at the silver rose in Ember's hair while she was blushing furiously.

"Omg! Who?" May and Misty said at the same time.

"Huhh, well, it was at homeroom, the bell rang and I was packing my stuff, then I found this rose in my backpack with a card next to it…"Ember said while blushing.

"What did it say?" Dawn squealed.

"Read for yourself!" Ember said while giving the card to Dawn who was reading it with May and Misty looking too.

"OMG, Ember as an admirer! And it's Josh!" May squealed.

"You made a good first impression, girl!" Misty said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I think but I have to admit he's cute!" Ember said.

"Well, you'll be seeing your future boyfriend, in a few!" Misty smiled.

"BOYFRIEND! WTH MISTY! I only met him today." Ember whispered as they saw the boys waiting for them.

Misty smirked and May and Dawn where giggling. When they reached the boys, Ember was still blushing.

The guys looked at her funny but ignored it. Jason and Josh new why she was blushing and glared at each other but didn't say anything.

"Let's go!" Ember said with the last of dignity she had and walked to the stadium.

The guys were confused and the girls were giggling at the blushing Ember.

- **In the stadium, still No one's P.O.V.** -

"Wow… I didn't expect so many people to come watch…"Ember Looked at the screen in the waiting room.

The stadium was slowly getting packed. Many people wanted to see the battle between the Queen bee of the school and the new girl, there were also teachers because they wanted to see an angel in action. Even the principal was going to watch.

"Good luck Ember, we will be cheering for you!" The girls said to her, leaving so could get dressed in a fight outfit.

"We too!" The guys said minus Josh and Jason.

"Huh, Jason and josh, can you please go out of my dressing room!" Ember asked while waiving a hand in front of their faces.

They looked like they snapped out of a day dream. "Sorry and good luck" Josh said, leaving.

"I'm sorry too, good luck!" Jason said while kissing the back of her hand, and leaving a blushing Ember behind looking at her hand.

Ember smiled and went to go change. She had her favourite fight outfit on. A black widow outfit **(A/n: Don't know how to describe but look at google images and type "a girl in a fight outfit" first one).** She got called by one of thestadium's crew member to follow them.

Ember followed and they said to her that she could make a phrase to introduce herself and a good entrance. She nodded with an idea in mind. She wrote it down and got to the elevator that got her to the stage. There was a TV nearby showing what Vanessa did.

All the lights went out and the host began to speak.

"Hello everyone, welcome to a battle between two students from L.R.H.P.A. First off it is the girl who challenged the new girl of the school… Your queen bee Vanessa!"

Ember rolled her Eyes at that phrase obviously from Vanessa herself.

There was one spotlight in the stadium then suddenly a tornado started forming and then vanishing in to nothing to reveal a Vanessa in a cat suit that was a bit too tight, but showed off her curves. There were a lot of wolf-whistles but the elites and Josh, Brendan, Kenny and Rudy had a disgust face on.

"What the hell is she wearing?" They all thought with a look of disgust.

"And now I introduce you to her opponent… The new girl Ember!" The host said.

All the lights went off, then suddenly a flame exploded out of nowhere on the opposite side of the field getting all the attention. Three flames went on, and the spotlight focused on the middle. There was a big ball of water floating in the air, letting strong winds blow it up, until a massive mountain came out of the ground and fire was on top of it. When the fire touched the water, the water exploded in to a light and there a girl was flying in the air with her beautiful wings that after a moment turned on fire, letting herself being surrounded with water sparkles and her fire wings. The mountain slowly got back in the ground with Ember following it down, then she blew a massive wind that let the sand of the mountain make a smoke curtain. To finalize it her feet touched the ground letting the fire on her wings grow, making her wings really big, clearing all the dust and letting her stand in front of her rival with her white wings and a smirk on her face.

Many jaw's dropped…The whole audience was silent and then exploded into applause because that was the best introducing performance they had ever seen.

The girls were cheering really loudly for their friend and the guys looked shocked from her performance, they never knew she could pull this off.

"The best introduction we have ever seen! Now girls, get out your pokemon and this battle ends when the pokemon from the other is out." The host exclaimed.

Vanessa had a pokeball in her hand and smirked.

 **Ember P.O.V.**

I smirked back evilly as I let a pokeball appear in my hand, and let my wings disappear.

"Before anyone asks, I like to fight without my wings and it's a bit more challenging for me!" I said to the whole audience with a challenging smile.

The whole audience smiled and cheered back.

"Let out your pokemon!" the host said.

Vanessa smirked "Do it for me Talonflame!"

The fire bird came out and shouted its name!

I hated to admit it but that Talonflame looked well trained. I shrugged and called out my pokemon.

"Show them what you got!" I shouted while tossing my pokeball.

Everyone gasped at the pokemon I had called, a Lucario was very rare pokemon to catch and normally it had to be raised from an egg.

"So it is Talonflame against Lucario… Start!" the host shouted.

"Let's make this quick, Talonflame use gust on the ground." Vanessa commanded

The gust created a big smoke area around Ember and Lucario.

"Lucario stay with me, and look out…" after she said that she saw a dot of red. "Copycat to your right" Ember shouted as she used a move that looked like a hidropump, to hold a flamethrower.

Everyone gasped as they saw that Lucario could copy his trainers move.

The combined hidropump hit the flamethrower with wind from Vanessa and Talonflame, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared Vanessa commanded Talonflame to use quick attack on Lucario and Ember.

" _Lucario dodge when I tell you and use close combat"_ Ember said to Lucario through telepathy _._

Ember let Talonflame come close and then shouted "NOW!" She used her wind powers to jump over Talonflame while Lucario was right behind her and used close combat.

While Ember was in the air she saw Vanessa in the air too, creating a tornado in her hand to launch. Ember reacted really quick, falling down and as her hand touched the ground a large vine shot up from underneath Vanessa and trapped her in a vine cage. Then her hands glowed blue and the cage was in a big bubble of water so she couldn't use the wind to get out.

Vanessa tried to get out but couldn't and the water enabled her to speak to Talonflame who was using a weak gust on Lucario after the powerful Close combat.

Ember landed back on her feet and brought the cage down to the ground.

"This battle is over…" Ember said while her hand glowed red and Talonflame's wings were surrounded by a blue fire, immobilizing him. May's jaw fell as she recognized the blue fire.

"HOW?" May almost screamed to their group letting all of them looking at her in confusion.

"WHAT?" Drew exclaimed back.

"That is blue fire, you need to train a lot if you want to use it, it's really powerful and it immobilizes the target but doesn't do damage but it's really hard to control." May explained while looking at Talonflame.

Everyone was impressed because May was a great fire user herself but couldn't use it.

"Wow..." they all muttered.

"And if it gets out of hand it can damage the target and the user really badly!" May continued fascinated.

They all looked scarred at that comment but looked back at the field.

Ember smirked while Vanessa looked in disbelief.

"Lucario use hyper beam!" Ember said to finish the battle.

Lucario launched a strong hyper beam getting a direct hit.

Ember's hands stopped glowing and Talonflame dropped to the ground, unable to battle.

"Thanks Lucario you did a great job!" she said while returning Lucario.

Ember also released Vanessa from her cage, letting her drop to the ground. She walked over and hold a hand out to shake but Vanessa ignored it.

Ember shrugged and looked at the audience with a smile.

The whole stadium jumped and applauded Ember for her battle, there were some whistles too.

"The winner of the battle is Ember! Thank you all for coming!" The host shouted and started to get his stuff.

Ember smirked at the audience and said "Don't mess with anyone just because they are or seem weaker than you, everyone is strong in their own way!"

Everyone applauded and Ember said "Until next time!" She disappeared in a flame that exploded around her.

Misty said "Let's go congratulate her!"

All of them nodded and followed misty.

 **Ember's P.O.V.**

I teleported to my dressing room and put on a new outfit.

I had on a pair of black leggings, a white T-shirt with 4 cute cat pictures on it, my black heel boots and a black hat (look on my profile for outfit).

I was looking at myself in the mirror as I heard a nock.

"Come in" I shouted and smiled as I say my friends come in.

"That was an awesome battle!" Ash and Rudy congratulated me.

"How did you come up with that introduction, in like 5 minutes, because I have to admit you were really good." Drew said.

"Thanks Ash and Rudy" I thanked.

"Ooh, so you admit she was better then you!" May teased drew.

"I did not I only said that it was really good, on the contrary of you, airhead! "Drew replied.

"Guys, sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey fight but I think Ember wants us out so she can finish getting her stuff." Misty interrupted with a smirk as both of them blushed and looked away.

Everyone snickered at the two and Brendan shot a glare at Drew, who smirked back.

"Meet us at the house, Ember!" the girls said as they walked out.

"Yeah, bye" the elite boys said walking out.

"Bye!" the other boys said following them.

I smiled and started to get my stuff, not noticing that Jason came back and walked to me.

"Hey" He said.

I jumped up in surprise and a vine shot towards Jason, who froze it.

"Calm down it is just me." Jason exclaimed

"Why did you scare me like that?" I half yelled.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and do this…" he said while pushing me against the wall softly and kiss my lips for a few seconds. I squeaked in surprise.

I looked him in the eyes and saw love.

I just stood there as he gave me a silver rose and walked away.

I blushed as I touched my lips with my fingers and stared at his back until I couldn't see him anymore.

 **Josh P.O.V.**

"He'll pay for that!" I said angrily from watching the whole scene.

 **»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»End chapter 2; Oooooh Drama! Please review ^^ «-«-«-«-«-«-«-«-«-«-«-«**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back to Angel spy! I hope your liking this story.**

 **If yes, please review, sorry this one is a little shorter than the other ones but I had to do it, Shipping! Later I will work on the other girls, but for now …**

 **Go read!**

 **I do not own pokemon!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Ember was still standing in her dressing room in shock of what happened a view minutes ago.

"I'll better get all my stuff or else the girls are going to be worried. **"** She convinced herself

Ember got her stuff and teleported to the front of the house. She entered and she still had a really shocked face on, and was too focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice everyone starring at her minus Jason, who wasn't there.

"Earth to Ember! What happened to you, to be this late?" Misty asked her.

Ember shook herself out of her confusing thoughts and put a fake smile on "It's nothing!"

"Well if you want you can come with us to go training?" Dawn asked, not convinced.

"No thanks, I'm going to my room." Ember stated as she left the living room.

"What was that?" Ash asked "I thought she liked training?"

"Something is wrong in this picture…"May said and stands up. "I'm going to check on her."

"We are coming too!" Misty and Dawn exclaimed.

The girls left and the guys just stared, falling into an awkward silence.

 **Dawn's P.O.V.**

We left the boys in the living room and went up the stairs.

I knocked on Ember's door and walked in with May and Misty behind me. We saw Ember floating in mid-air doing meditation.

"I knew you girls would come…" Ember said as she stopped floating.

"Ember… What happened… you know you can trust us." I stated

She signed and put on a sound barrier.

"Sorry… I'm just a little confused… I dealt with many missions like this before but never thought it would happen…" Ember signed again.

"What happened?" Misty asked concerned.

"Well… someone just stole my first kiss, and I think I have fallen in love with him and it's really weird because I have been here for only 2 days." Ember exclaimed.

"WHAT?" May shouted.

"You fell in love in 2 days?" I asked in disbelief.

She sighed and nodded. "That's why I'm confused, happy, sad and angry at the same time."

I crossed my arms in a way to let her continue.

"I'm confused because I have been on many missions before to make someone fall in love with me so I can know there secrets, and I didn't know it would happen to me. I'm happy because it's my first love. I'm sad because if we can be together I have to leave him when the mission is over. And I'm angry because I'm a spy for god's sake!" she exclaimed and sighed again "That's what I feel right now…"

I and the girls just stared at her, none of us knew what to say.

"Was it Josh?" Misty asked.

Ember nodded no.

"If it wasn't Josh, the only one who likes you from what we noticed is…"May stopped as she realized who it was. I and Misty gasped.

"Jason?" I asked.

Ember smiled sadly and nodded.

"Wow…" May muttered.

"He kissed me." Ember said bluntly. "That's when I realized that he meant more to me than just a friend."

"Awwwww!" Misty exclaimed.

"You two would be the cutest couple!" I exclaimed too

"It's alright, when the time comes he'll understand." May smiled.

"Thanks girls, this is what I needed to heard!" Ember smiled.

"No problem, that's were friends are for." We all said and laughed

"Are there some guys in your lives?" Ember asked out curiosity.

Me, Misty and May all blushed.

"Ooooooh, spill!" Ember demanded.

"Ok fine and swear that you won't tell anybody." I said while blushing. "I may have a crush on Paul, but he can be really annoying sometimes."

"I knew it!" All three of them exclaimed while I blushed even a darker shade of red.

"What about you guys?" I said as I pointed at Misty and May.

"Well, I kinda like Ash." Misty blushed.

"And I maybe have a little crush on Drew…" May confessed.

"What about Brendan? I thought you liked him?" I asked confused

"I like him but more as a brotherly figure, not a boyfriend." May said.

"Wow, I think he has a big crush on you… I saw him glaring at Drew for making you laugh, in maths class." Ember stated.

"I didn't even notice that!" May Exclaimed.

We snickered. Then Misty stood up.

"Well ladies, gossip hour is over. Let's go and do some training. Tomorrow is pokemon battle time in battle class." Misty asked with a playful grin.

We all laughed at her and Ember made the sound board disappear. Then we walked through the mirror and went practicing.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"They are taking a very long time to figure it out." Paul stated.

Drew grunted "We should go and ask them what they want to do for dinner."

"Yeah!" Jason appeared out of nowhere

"Ah! Where have you been?" Ash exclaimed.

"Training." Jason shrugged, lying.

"Ok….." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's go and ask them!" Jason continued slowly walking towards the stairs.

"Sure!" The guys followed him.

 **With the girls at the same time.**

May and Misty were having a pokemon battle, when suddenly a loud beeping noise interrupted.

"What's with the noise?" May asked annoyed.

"Damn it, the boys are on their way to my room, we need to get to Dawn's room and then teleport outside so they think we went training" Ember rapidly explained and made her way to the entrance of Dawns mirror.

The girls all nodded and did what told. In Dawn's room they heard the boys knock on Ember's room door.

" _Quick_ " Misty commanded through telepathy.

Ember nodded and teleported them outside.

 **With the Guys**

Ash nocked on the door. No one answered. They got worried and opened the door.

"What?" Drew exclaimed.

"There is no one here but I swear that they never left?!" Ash exclaimed

"Check the other girls' room's." Jason said and they nodded.

Drew opened May's door, Paul opened Dawn's, Ash opened Misty's and Jason stood by Ember's.

"What are you guys doing?" Dawn asked annoyed.

The guys turned around and saw 4 annoyed girls standing at beginning of the hall way.

They gulped.

"Well, you girls disappeared and we were looking for you." Ash said explained scarred.

"Fine but don't let us catch you doing that again or you will be sorry!" Misty said as she put her mallet on her shoulder. **(A/n: Almost forgot the mallet. xD)**

The guys gulped again and nodded.

"Where were you girls anyway?" Paul asked.

"WE went to train our pokemon, for the battles of tomorrow." May lied flawlessly.

"Ok… Well what do you want to do for dinner?" Jason asked them.

"We were thinking of ordering some take-out." Ember said not making eye contact with Jason.

"Hmm, I love take-out!" Ash said dreamily. "Sure!"

The boys nodded.

 **After they ate take-out, 21:00**

"I'm going to the lake nearby!" Ember said cheerfully. " _Don't come girls, I want to see if you know who will follow."_

"Sure we are going to our rooms!" the girls said.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay." Ash said yawning.

"Me too!" Drew also yawned

"I'm going as well" Paul added.

"I'm going to stay and watch a bit of TV." Jason said.

"Ok, then good night guys!" Ember said while walking out of the house.

"Good night!" They all muttered and got to their rooms.

When everyone were gone, Jason creeped out of the house and followed Ember to the lake.

 **Ember's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the lake and said down. I got my phone and put the beats of a song that I make and started to sing.

 **(The song is Uncover by Zara Larsson, I love it! ^^)**

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _In the daylight, in the daylight_

 _When the sun is shining_

 _On the late night, on the late night_

 _When the moon is blinding_

 _In the plain sight, pain sight_

 _Like stars in hiding_

 _You and I burn on, on_

 _Put two and to-gether, forever will never change_

 _Two and to-gether will never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bear a thousand times_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

 _Put two and together, forever will never change_

 _Two and together will never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _We could build a universe right here_

 _All the world could disappear_

 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_

 _We can build a universe right here_

 _The world could disappear_

 _I just need you near_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is (It is), that's how it goes (It goes)_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover (Ooh yeah)_

 _That's when we uncover_

When I finished to sing I heard clapping and turned around.

"That was really nice singing." Jason smiled

"Thanks!" I said while standing up and turned to see the lake.

I heard him walk to me and stand next to me. I smiled.

"Do you like to sing?" He asked me looking at the reflection of the moon in the lake.

"Yes, it lets me express my feeling's…" I trailed off and we fell in a convertible silence.

I didn't notice he was standing closer to me. He grabbed my hand and I blushed.

He whispered into my ear "Did that song express your feelings?"

I blushed and looked away, but nodded.

He softly grabbed my chin so I looked him in the eyes. I doomed myself for being smaller than him so I needed to look up.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I squealed inside of me and kissed him back, while wrapping my hands around his neck messing with is hair. He wrapped his hands around my waist and we stood there for a while like that.

When we separated I gasped for air.

Jason looked at me with a smile and whispered "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I said pecking him on the lips.

I separated from him and snapped my finger, letting and ball of water appear above him and falling on him, so he would be really wet.

"Why did you do that?" He asked playfully.

"That was for stealing my first kiss." I snickered and snapped my fingers again so his clothes would be dry again.

"Sorry?" Jason apologized with a playful grin and grabbed my wrists and pulled me into another kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Do not tell the others, I don't want that the whole school knows about this. And those creepy fangirls." I said to him

"You think fangirls are creepy?" Jason asked.

"You don't?" I chuckled "Or I'll be dead tomorrow."

"Touché!" he said while laughing, I joined in after.

"It's ten o'clock! We need to go back, I'll go first and you go a bit after so we don't raise suspicion." I stated with a smile.

"Sure, see you tomorrow babe" he said while kissing me again.

"Good night!" I said as I let my wings out and flew to the house, not noticing him smiling at me lovingly.

 **At the house.**

I arrived and walked really silently to my room to not wake up anyone. I opened my door, only to be greeted by my three friends staring at me with smiles.

"Hey guys, can you stop staring!" I said awkwardly.

"We know he went after you so SPILL!" Dawn almost shouted.

"Shhh, don't wake up the boys!" Misty said while slapping dawn's back of the head.

"Ow, ok but spill!" Dawn wined.

I blushed scarlet.

"Oooooh, let me guess, you have a boyfriend now!" May said smiling and smirking at the same time, she looked an awful lot like Drew right now.

"Yeah…" I said blushing a deeper shade of red.

They looked at me to continue.

"Well, I went to the lake, then I sang a song that I wrote, about loving someone and being together and he heard everything. Then he asked if the song I sang expressed my feeling on that moment and I nodded. Then, well, we kissed." I summarized while blushing.

"Aaaaaaaw!" They all said.

"No matter of how much I like this conversation, we need to go to bed or else we won't be awake tomorrow." Misty stated after looking at the clock.

"Ok and please don't say a word about this relationship to anyone, or everyone on the school will know and I will be followed by creepy fangirls, while being murdered!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"That's true, we will keep it a secret for now. Well good night!" Dawn promised and walked to her room.

"Good night!" May and Misty said to me and went to their respective rooms.

I smiled and wanted to turn off the lights but I heard a knock on the window. I walked over to it and opened the window. In the middle of it I saw a silver rose in a heart shaped ice cube. I picked it up and unfroze the rose and put it in a vase next to the window. I smiled and went to bed.

 **End of chapter 3, sorry if this one is really lovey dovey but it needed to be done, and the secret (spoiler) won't last long!**

 **Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is another chapter, the longest I have written!**

 **Hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **I do not own pokemon!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

The next morning, everyone minus Jason were eating breakfast.

"Where's Jason?" Ash asked, when he finished eating.

"Right here!" Jason said "I couldn't find that damn history book!"

"Well, it's good that you found it because the teacher is literally a witch!" Misty exclaimed, getting looks from all of them "What? I almost got detention for being 40 seconds late for class!"

"Arceus! She is a witch!" Ember exclaimed "I have her with Jason, Drew and May this morning first period. Thanks Arceus I'm not alone in her class."

"Great! I have grasshead in almost all my class." May muttered sarcastically.

"You should be honoured June."" Drew said arrogantly, hearing her comment.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MEW! MY NAME IS…" May started.

"STOP ARGUING OR YOU ARE GOING TO MEET MY MALLET!" Misty threatened yelling, taking out her mallet.

They both gulped and chorused "Yes, ma'am!"

Dawn and Ember both chuckled, Paul and Jason smirked and Ash just looked terrified of the mallet.

"We better get going, classes start in 15 minutes." Dawn said standing up and got her back pack. The rest just nodded and did the same.

- **In the hallways** -

"I'll see you guys in Battle class." Dawn said as she walked away with Misty, Ash and Paul to the other side of the school to have maths. The group had battle class together on third period.

May, Ember, Drew and Jason walked through the halls getting many stares from the students.

"Why is everybody starring at us?" Ember asked in a whisper to May, Drew and Jason, feeling uncomfortable.

"I have no idea…" May whispered back and Drew just nodded.

"Me neither, normally we get stares because we are the most popular of the school but these stares look different, they look full with…" Drew whispered.

"Curiosity." Jason stated.

The other three looked at him in surprise and he just shrugged, like saying "It's true!"

Everybody in the hall just stopped talking and the group looked around, only to see Vanessa and her crew in front them, winking at the boys. Vanessa tried to slap Ember but she caught Vanessa's wrist skilfully before she could slap her and twisted it behind her back.

"I think you shouldn't do that again…" Ember threatened venomously.

Her crew gulped stopping to flirt and Vanessa just nodded scarred. Ember let go of Vanessa's wrist and pushed her to her crew, who gave her and May a death glare, but winked flirtatiously to Jason and Drew and left.

Ember and May rolled their eyes, the boys and everybody just stared at Ember in awe.

"Can everybody stop staring or I'll make you!" Ember threatened out loud.

All of the students gulped and stopped staring.

" _Great demonstration of spy training Angel!" May snickered.´_

" _Sorry! But it was worth it!" Ember exclaimed._

" _What was worth it?" Dawn asked from the other side of the school._

" _Vanessa tried to slap Ember but she caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back, humiliating her!" May explained._

" _Why did I have miss that?" Misty whined_

" _I'll send you a telepathic video from the incident, you'll laugh!" Ember said_

" _The bitches are getting worse every day!" Misty stated_

" _We know!" The other three chorused._

" _I'm probably going to die by fangirls at the end of this week!" Ember exclaimed in her mind_ , continuing to walk to class.

" _You can take them all on with just a snap of your fingers!"_ May rolled her eyes, smiling and following Ember. She chuckled.

They could almost hear Dawn and Misty laughing from the other side of school.

May then looked back and saw Drew and Jason still in shock. She walked back with Ember and waved in front of their faces. "Earth to Drew and Jason."

They woke up from their shock.

"How did you do that?" Drew asked in disbelief.

May rolled her eyes at Drew, Ember just smirked evilly "I have my tricks!"

Jason coughed.

"What?" Ember, May and Drew said.

"Well we have to get to class or else we are dead, if I have to believe Misty!" he said.

They looked at each other and ran to class making it just in time.

"Hmmm, next time, try to be early. You got lucky!" The witch teacher said to them.

The elites cocked and eyebrow but chose to not comment it and went to the back of the class.

In the back they saw Vanessa and Brianna glaring at the girls and winking at the boys. Josh and Brendan waving at them and inviting the girls to sit next to them. May smiled at them and sat next to Brendan. Ember smiled secretly at Jason, reassuring him that she would sit next to him in the next class and to not to be jealous, and sat next to Josh who glared at Jason victoriously, but Jason just smirked mysteriously, leaving Josh very confused.

Drew was really jealous of Brendan, but he would never admit it and glared at a smiling Brendan who smirked back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Time skip to third period, still no one's P.O.V**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys, how were classes?" May asked Dawn and Misty, re-joining them outside the battle class classroom/Stadium.

"Pretty normal." Misty said.

"I absolutely hate maths!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's easy, you just have to concentrate." Ember sighed at her attitude and May just chuckled.

They soon joined her chuckle and laughed. The boys (the elites and the other 4) joined them and looked at them like they were idiots.

"What?" Misty exclaimed still half laughing.

"Why were you girls laughing?" Rudy asked.

"Oh, nothing special, just Dawn hating Maths" May said while getting a glare from Dawn.

The boys chuckled and rolled their eyes. Dawn pouted.

"Why are you hanging out with them?" a snobby voice said behind the girls. They turned around and saw the bitches right in front of them. The girls just ignored them.

"Hello mister Drew! When are you guys going to perform again?" Brianna asked Drew lovingly.

The girls looked at the guys in a questioning look.

"We don't know, it's kind of random." Drew said smiling cockily at her, and she almost fainted.

The girls' sweatdropped at her attitude.

"You didn't answer my question!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Why should I even answer? Coming from you." Dawn said casually.

"I bet you or your friends even have a boyfriend!" Vanessa said evilly.

Dawn, May and Misty stayed silent because they didn't have a boyfriend.

Vanessa smirked "See, I thought…"

"I have!" A voice interrupted.

Everyone looked in the way were the voice came from. Everybody (minus Dawn, May, Misty and of course Jason) looked surprised as it was Ember who said that with a smile.

The bitches were shocked. Brandon, Rudy and Kenny gasped. The girls smiled at Ember, who smiled back. Ash, Drew and Paul, Yes even Paul, looked at her puzzled and confused. Josh just was full with jealousy because he knew it wasn't him.

"It is probably a nerd!" Melody exclaimed. The bitches laughed at that.

Ember grinned "No, he is actually here right now."

They all looked around but didn't really see anyone but the elites and the guys.

"You can stop playing Guess who is my boyfriend babe." Jason said, smiling while walking to her and kissing her cheek.

The girls awed at the kiss and made Ember blush. The guys just looked shocked at Jason and Josh was glaring at him with an enormous jealousy. The bitches looked like they were slapped in the face.

"Stay away from Jason!" Vanessa screamed at Ember.

"Why should I? He is my boyfriend after all!" Ember said while smiling at Jason who smiled back.

"Prove it!" She screeched, not whiling to belief.

Jason rolled his eyes and drew Ember into a passionate kiss.

After they finished the kiss Ember said "Is that prove enough!"

"OMG! This is gossip paper news!" Miranda exclaimed from behind Ember, with a camera in her hands. She was the Gossip news reporter of the school.

Jason smirked and nodded his approval. Ember did too. Miranda thanked them and left immediately to get everyone know the news. Vanessa looked like she turned to stone.

"I'll show Jason that you are a weak trainer in battle class!" Vanessa said while turning around with a glare and getting into the classroom with her crew.

The girls giggled, Ember gave Jason a quick peck on the lips and entered the classroom too with her friends following her, laughing at the guys faces.

"How could you get a Hot girlfriend before me!" Drew exclaimed.

"Hey, I just did, you should hurry up with your confession to May or he will take her!" Jason said while pointing at Brendan.

Drew blushed and Ash and Paul also blushed because they thought of the idea of Misty/Dawn as their girlfriend.

"Oh no he won't!" Rudy, Kenny and Brendan exclaimed and got into the classroom with Ash, Drew and Paul, leaving Josh and Jason.

"She will be mine!" Josh threatened and entered too.

Jason just rolled his eyes and smiled victoriously, being the last one to enter.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **in the stadium** º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"You guys have a band?" Dawn asked.

"We do troublesome!" Paul said with a smirk.

"Who plays what?" Misty asked.

"I play the electric guitar and Paul plays the bass. Drew is with the keyboard and Ash with the drums. We all sing." Jason explained.

"Oooh!" the girls chorused and started to talk through their minds.

" _You girls want to make a band too?" May asked._

" _Sure I can play the drums." Misty said._

" _We can all sing. I play the bass and May the keyboard!" Dawn said excited._

" _I can play the electric guitar!" Ember exclaimed._

" _Let's not tell the guys and surprise them at the school competition that is in a few weeks!" May suggested._

" _I agree." Misty said._

" _Me too! What would be our bands name?" Dawn exclaimed._

" _I agree too! What do think of Angel's light? Ember suggested._

" _Good name!" all of them said._

" _Then it's settled!" Ember said._

"Earth to the girls!" Josh said while waving in front of their faces.

"What?" May asked annoyed.

"You girls kind of phased out…" Brendan explained.

"Oh sorry." Misty apologized.

"What were you…" Rudy started but got interrupted by the teacher coming in.

"Hello students, today we are going to do pokemon battle and no powers. The match ups will be seen on the board." The teacher said turning around to write the match ups on the board.

Match up's

Ember- Drew

May-Jason

Misty- Ash

Dawn- Paul

Brendan- Brianna

Vanessa- Josh

Rudy-Ursula

Kenny-Melody

… (The others don't really matter)

"Well, I wanted to see how strong you are." Ember said to Drew

"Me too, are you using Lucario?" Drew asked curious

"Maybe, maybe not…" Ember said, then she got an idea. "Drew, you are a coordinator right?"

"Yes I am… are you saying to have a contest battle?" Drew asked liking the idea.

"Yes! Let's do a double battle, we can ask the teacher if we can!" Ember exclaimed.

"This is going to be a good battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!" Paul agreed with Ash for one time.

"In no way you are beating Mister Drew!" Brianna screeched.

"We'll see, good luck Drew! I tell you she is tuff!" May exclaimed

"Thanks June!" Drew teased.

"MY NAME IS…" May started screaming.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MEW!" Misty screamed and hit them both on the head with her mallet.

Everyone laughed at the three.

"Drew and Ember please report to the battlefield." The teacher said.

"Can we do a double contest battle?" Drew asked, excited

"Of course you can!" she said excited.

"Come on Drew and good luck. I have a surprise for you!" Ember said mysteriously leaving the group very confused.

"She is using her special pokemon!" Jason stated. They all looked at him with a questioning look. "What? She showed me it and I was impressed, she is also using her just evolved eevee.

"The same eevee who ate Drew's rose when we met?" May asked.

Jason nodded and said "This is going to be a challenge for Drew. She is using one of her strongest pokemon to test Drew and I have to say it's really strong."

They all looked in awe at Drew, who looked nervous and Ember, who looked confident and ready to test Drew.

"Realise your pokemon!" the teacher said.

Drew smiled and said "Come on out, Roserade and Gallade!"

"Drew is using is number one team in this battle!" Paul stated looking at him.

"He is going to need it!" Rudy said.

Ember smirked and exclaimed "Show them what you got!" realising two pokeballs in the air.

Everyone was shocked, even the teacher. Out of the pokeballs came a Glaceon and a Latias.

"How…" Kenny asked.

"She saved it from death during her journey and she wanted to come with Ember, so she battled Latias and caught it." Jason said smiling at the two strong looking pokemon.

"Wow…" they all muttered.

"Drew, I'm testing your battling skills!" Ember said to a shocked Drew.

"Bring it on!" Drew said.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!" the teacher exclaimed.

"You can have the first move." Ember said to Drew.

Drew nodded and commanded "Roserade use magical leaf and Gallade enhance it with psychic."

The pokemon did what told and a magical leaf was heading to Latias.

"Latias use protect and Glaceon use rain dance." Ember commanded.

Glaceon's rain dance made the psychic where out and Latias protect, stopped the magical leaf letting it explode in green sparkles with the rain drops, letting Latias and Glaceon look beautiful. Drew lost some points.

"Now it's my turn. Glaceon jump on Latias back and fly up high." Ember said.

" _What is she doing?"_ Drew thought to himself.

"Power up your solar beam!" Ember exclaimed.

"Latias can use solar beam? But it won't do much damage to Roserade because she is a grass type." Ash said pointing out what everyone was thinking.

"Ember wouldn't do that if she didn't have a plan and remember this is a contest battle." Paul stated letting everyone surprised.

"Oh no you don't! Gallade use teleport and then confusion!" Drew commanded.

Gallade did what told and teleported in the air in front of Latias.

"Glaceon use sunny day!" Ember shouted.

Glaceon used sunny day and blinded Gallade with the light so he couldn't use confusion.

"Realise!" Ember commanded to Latias, who realised her solar beam right at Gallade who got hit right on.

Gallade fell to the ground and wasn't able to battle. Drew said thank you and returned Gallade. There were 2 minutes left and Drew only had one third of his points left.

"Roserade use double team and then use energy ball in the air." Drew said.

"Glaceon teleport to the ground and Latias use dragon claw." Ember said.

The energy balls got deflected by the dragon claw, letting Drew lose more points.

"Glaceon use ice beam…" Ember commanded.

"Roserade use protect and charge solar beam!" Drew intervened.

"…On the ground!" Ember finished.

The ground turned into a big ice field.

"Glaceon use protect and Latias use surf."

A big wave appeared behind Glaceon and headed straight to Roserade.

"Use solar beam." Drew exclaimed.

Roserade realised the solar beam and hit the surf, evaporating it. Ember lost some points.

Ember smirked and said "Let's end this! Latias use Dragon pulse and Glaceon use blizzard."

The dragon pulse and blizzard converged into a beam of white and purple hitting Roserade dead on creating an explosion.

"Time's up!" The teacher said between coughs of the smoke.

The smoke cleared and it showed a Roserade not able to battle and Drew with just a bit of points left.

"Good job you guys!" Ember complemented her pokemon and returned Glaceon.

"Latias use heal pulse on Roserade." Ember said.

The heal pulse revived Roserade. Ember patted it on the head and said "Thanks you for the good battle" then returned Latias.

"Good battle Drew, you got me to lose points." Ember said while shaking Drew's hand.

"Your Latias and Glaceon are really strong!" Drew said really impressed.

"Thanks, I own it all to them. Come on the rest are waiting for us." Ember said dragging Drew back to the stands.

"That was and awesome battle!" Rudy exclaimed.

"That sunny day was such a good idea to protect Latias!" Kenny said.

"Yes, it was inspirational, now I have ideas to make new combinations" Dawn exclaimed

"Me too!" May agreed and Drew nodded too smiling.

"Just let the coordinators talk about their stuff." Brendan joked.

They all laughed but no one saw the shadow who had observed the entire scene looking at Ember and disappearing into nowhere…

The rest of class was filled with more matches. Jason won against May. Misty beat Ash and Paul beat Dawn by a bit, calling her troublesome again. The bitches got beat up by the guys in a humiliating way.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher said when the bell rang.

They all left the stadium but then…

Ember clutched her head "Girls I need to talk you, come with me!" Ember commanded as she ran to the nearby bathroom. The girls caught the hint and left with her really fast. The guys looked confused.

"Why did we need to leave Ember?" Misty asked as she looked around the bathroom to see if someone was there.

"There is an attack in progress at the north wing. That's where we have classes." Ember said rapidly thinking.

"The north wing! We should have known!" May muttered.

"We need to go their immediately to protect." Misty said all business.

"We need a disguise. Change your hair and eye colour." Dawn said as she changed her hair colour into Black and brown eyes.

Ember changed into Blond hair and red eyes. Misty into baby blue hair and blue eyes. May changed into red hair and brown eyes.

"Put your spy clothing on and Call us by our codename's." Misty instructed and changed.

The other 3 nodded and changed too.

"I'll use only the earth power so it doesn't get suspicious." Ember said. "And call my codename forest for now."

They nodded and Forest teleported the team near where the attack was taking place. What they saw was not good. The Elites and the guys were fighting a lot of grunts and there were 4 commanders, laughing at them.

The commanders all shot a beam of dark energy at the guys but never hit them. In front of them were standing the disguised girls each glowing with energy to protect the guys from the attack.

The guys looked at the 4 girls in front of them.

"Is everyone all right?" Aqua asked the guys.

"I think so, only a few bruises. Who are you?" Drew said looking in awe at the 3 girls who were still holding up the shield.

"Not important." Aqua responded. "We need to get you guys out of here."

"And you here against all of them? Never!" Kenny exclaimed.

Another girl stopped glowing and walked to them. "You are brave but you won't stand a chance against the commanders… You guys fight of the grunts! We will handle the commanders." Wind commanded.

"Are you sure? You look weak!" Paul said, but as soon as he said that he was floating in the air and he couldn't move.

"What did you say?" Wind said lowly.

"Nothing!" Paul said. He then fell to the floor and got a glare from the girl.

Aqua face-palmed. "You guys get the grunts!"

The guys gulped and nodded.

"Forest!" Aqua called to one of the girls who was still holding up the shield pretty easily.

"Yes aqua?" She looked at her.

"You take the girl with black hair." Aqua commanded pointing at one of the commanders.

"Sure, this is going to be fun." She smirked.

Aqua rolled her eyes and said to the other girl "Flame, take the redhead girl."

"Sure thing!" She called.

"Wind, you take the girl with purple hair and I'll take the one with grey hair." Aqua commanded "The shield is going to drop and you guys need to attack the grunts, k?"

The boys nodded getting into battle stand.

"NOW!"

The shield dropped and the guys started to attack the grunts. The spies went to their respective target.

 **Flame's P.O.V.**

"Who are you?" I asked as I approached the redhead commander.

"I'm commander Mars **(not from team galactic)** and I'm going to beat your ass." She introduced herself and shot a shadow ball at me.

I jumped and shot a fireball at her, hitting her but it was a clone.

"Ah great! An Illusionist." I muttered, illusionist were the worst to fight against because they could make illusions.

"Look behind you!" Drew shouted from his position.

I turned around and caught her fist and flipped her. My hands glowed red and she was in a fire cage. I nodded in thanks too Drew, who smirked back and returned to fight the grunts.

"Flame… This is not over!" Mars threatened and disappeared in black smoke.

 **Aqua P.O.V.**

"Hello there, I see you joined the party!" The grey headed commander sneered.

"Of course and would you like to tell me your name?" I asked shooting a water ball at her.

The ball went straight at her but her body turned round and the ball went right trough.

"I'm commander J and I shape shift a lot!" J countered with a grin.

"Shape shift! Great!" I said sarcastically.

She grinned and was about to make a move when an electric attack shocked her from behind, paralyzing her for some time. I shot a big water bubble at her and caged her in.

I looked where the electric attack came from and saw Ash giving me a dumps up. I smiled at him.

"We'll be back!" J said evilly and disappeared into smoke.

 **Wind P.O.V.**

I was looking for the commander when I was floating in mid-air suddenly.

"Look what I have here…" the purple haired girl said while walking up to me with pink glowing eyes.

"A telekenis user, huh? What is your name?" I asked casually.

"How did you know?" She asked.

I shrugged "Your eyes gave it away with the pink glow."

She face palmed herself but introduced herself "I'm commander Hayley and…"

She never ended what she was going to say because a creepy looking hand was on her shoulder and she screeched, letting me go. I instantly used my wind powers to make a cage of clouds trapping her in it. I looked in the direction of the hand and saw Paul standing there with his hands glowing black and I smiled at him.

Surprisingly he gave me a small smile back.

"We'll be back!" Hayley screeched and disappeared into smoke.

 **Forest/Angel's P.O.V.**

I walked carefully to the spot where I saw the girl with black hair last.

Out of nowhere I saw a knife thrown at me and I made a stone wall shot up from the ground to let the knife get stuck into.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Of course, the name is Commander Maria!" A girl with black hair said. She ran behind me and if I weren't trained to fight against speed people she would have kicked me.

"Hmm, I sense you have greater power then you're showing me!" she said to me, throwing another knife.

Another wall shot up and protected me "Maybe, maybe not."

She was about to run up and kick me but her feet slipped on the ice that appeared there.

I used my earth power to make a vine cage and trap her.

I looked at the ice trail and saw a smiling Jason staring at me. I smiled back.

"This won't be our last encounter!" Maria said and disappeared in smoke.

I cocked an eye brow and let the cage disappear.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for the help." Wind said to the guys.

"See you needed my help." Drew said to Flame.

"I have been through much worse than a kick from that girl. I could handle it!" Flame screamed letting her hands glow red.

"Stop it Flame, you are turning into the girl he has a crush on!" Forest said with a smirk.

Drew blushed furiously and Flame too. "How did you know that? He asked still blushing.

"Oh I know more about your guy's love lives then you think… I know that you and you like the same girl." Forest said pointing at Drew and Brendan who blushed. "You guys too!" She pointed at Ash and Rudy, who turned red "And to not to forget you guys!" She pointed at Paul and Kenny who blushed too.

" _Do they like us?"_ Dawn asked I disbelief through her mind

" _Took it you girls that long? I could see it the first day we met." Ember grinned._

" _Oh Arceus!" Misty, May and Dawn exclaimed._

Paul recovered from his blush and asked "What about them?" he said pointing at Jason and Josh.

"Well, I don't know much about Josh but I know Jason got a girlfriend." Forest stated with a smirk.

The guys just looked in shock at her, wondering how she knew all of this.

"We need to go!" Aqua said to Forest "You need to stop embarrassing people."

"I know but it's fun because it's all true!" Forest exclaimed.

Wind and flame rolled their eyes and took out two smoke bombs.

"Until next time!" The four disguised girls chorused, disappearing/ teleporting away in the smoke boom.

 **With the guys**

The guys were still standing in shock. Ember, May, Misty and Dawn appeared in their normal looks looking like they never where here.

"What happened to you guys, we are only away for ten minutes and look at you!" Misty exclaimed acting worried.

The guys came out of their state of shock and saw that they had some bruises.

Ember face palmed and let out Latias. "Latias use heal pulse." Latias healed the guys of all their bruises.

"Now explain what happened." May commanded, but they already knew what happened.

The guys explained everything. The girls acted if they were surprised.

"Wow…"They muttered, still acting.

"I want to meet your saviours!" Dawn exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sure, troublesome, when we see them again we will call." Paul said.

Dawn chose to ignore it. "Guys we have to get to class!"

They all nodded and ran to class making it just in time.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-At the bad guys base-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The four commanders walked into the office of their boss.

"And?" their boss asked.

"We found a group of girls who protect the school, they were really powerful sir." J explained.

"Is there anything special about one of them?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, the girl who fought me looked like she was holding back a lot of power." Maria answered.

"Did she hit you with a spell?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, she trapped me in a vine cage." Maria answered

"Mars, hack into the schools computer system and see if there is a girl with the same power level of that vine cage." He commanded to Mars, who started hacking.

"Sir, there is one girl who is the match with the power from the Vine cage." Mars said.

"Good inform all agents to find out as much information about her." The boss commanded and the commanders all left.

"I finally found you… Watch your back Angel Ember Fireflight because I will get you!" He laughed evilly.

 **End of chapter 4-Dun Dun Dun! Someone knows the girls secret! What does Ember have to do with the attacks on the school?**

 **Find out next time! Please review! If you have ideas to get the couples together I'll hear them, I have none.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
